


Scars

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has left scars on both of his lovers. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Castiel realized he left scars on his lovers.

The one h weft on Dean he liked.

It was his handprint on his shoulder when he took him out of hell. It was his brand, his claim on Dean. It was a part of him on Dean’s body. 

The one he left on Balthazar he hated.

It was a knife wound, from when he stabbed him. On his back, it was an ugly and distorted scar and the outward wound is a thin line.

He knows Balthazar first tried to hide his scars, even Dean knew about them before he did.

He finally confronted him, in the shower of all places. Balthazar first looked at him in surprise, which then turned into a lecherous grin. But he then saw Castiel was looking at his chest, his smile fell and looked nervous. Castiel reached over and held Balthazar, one of his hands gently caressing the scar. He apologize again and again in their native tongue. 

Balthazar just hugged him tight saying; “I know.” And the two of them watched over each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst, with Castiel and the scars he left on his lovers.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
